The Return to Freddy's 4
TRTF4= The Return To Freddy's 4, or TRTF4, is a FNaF fangame made by BFPFilms424/Tyler which is a sequel to The Return to Freddy's 3. The game would have had received a major update along with the other games, but those have been cancelled with The Return to Freddy's 5. Story 15 years after Fazbear Fantasy Land has been demolished, the government has come to a decision to make animatronics legal again. What they don't realize is the terrible mistake they just made... Gameplay The player assumes the role of Blake once again. The player uses the cameras to watch the animatronics, like before, and when one runs past, he/she must equip the Locker, or in Freddy Fazbear and Lockjaw's case, pull the Smoke lever. If this is not done, the animatronic will attack and kill the player. Animatronics *Lockjaw *Kitty FazCat *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Koly *Sally Humans *Blake (Vol. 1) *Phone Buddies *Vincent (albeit in pre-recorded messages) Hidden Animatronics *Purple Freddy *Golden Lockjaw *Golden Freddy Trivia * TRTF 4 was originally meant to release on December 25th, 2015 (Christmas Day), though the release date was eventually changed after a while. This was since several weeks before TRTF 4 was planned to be released, a Gamejolt user under the name of "MJJ Deadpool" hacked Tyler's computer files and released TRTF 4 early to the public. The game was overall pretty much finished however, and there wasn't much BFP was planning to add. So after MJJ uploaded the hacked early copy, BFP decided to just upload the full game to the TRTF 4 Gamejolt page anyway. * While TRTF5 was the next game in the series, the next game in the timeline is actually The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's. * TRTF4 is the only TRTF game without Chica or Foxy, most likely since neither of them survived the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Funland back in the third game of this franchise. * The newspaper at the beginning of the game has messages around it. **For example, one says "mew" over and over again, one talks about a TRTF fan movie, and others talk about Poniator's experience with the games, and how he fell in love with Kitty. * Most models have major changes, other than being less damaged. * An Extras Menu called Nightmare Fuel is present in the game. * The game may possibly take place in 2013, as The Return to Freddy's 3 may take place in 1998 (see the trivia of TRTF3), plus this game takes place 15 years after the fact. However, according to The Dreadful Truth, it actually takes place in 2030. *BFP's least favorite TRTF game is TRTF4, as revealed by a post he made on Reddit. *The second teaser featuring Golden Lockjaw states the phrase, "Welcome My Son..." It was a quote from Pink Floyd's song called "Welcome To The Machine". **This is most likely not a coincidence. *The jumpscare scream was made by ToonsterGames, who was one of the developers of the cancelled TRTF 5. *This game took 3-4 weeks to make, hence why Tyler stated in a reddit post that this was his least favorite game he made. *When the player gets jumpscared, the office moves/shakes. **This may be intentional, though it's most likely a glitch. Glitches * Sometimes, when Sally attacks the player, only the first frame of her attack will show, the player will not die, and the full scream will be heard. * While this may not be a glitch, un-equipping the Locker while Bonnie is looking at the player, she will stay there and be inactive. This can be used as a strategy, as Bonnie is a big threat normally. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Output_YWDvv8.gif|The intro cutscene shown when you launch the game for the first time. TRTF4Menu.png|The Main Menu of the game. TRTF 4 Newspaper.png|The newspaper shown at the start of Night 1. 156814.jpg|A screenshot of the office camera office.jpg| A screenshot of the player using the cameras Freddycam6.png|Another screenshot of the player using the cameras, with Freddy in CAM6 Golden Freddy in TRTF 4 office.png|A screenshot of golden freddy in the office Freddytrtf4.png|A screenshot of the extras menu Teasers Teaserlarger.jpg|The very first teaser for the game, showcasing CAM 09. 4 teaser.jpeg|Another teaser for the fourth game, featuring Golden Lockjaw with the text "Welcome my son..." TRTF4_teaser.jpg|Yet another teaser, now featuring Lockjaw. HaveIimproved.jpg|A teaser featuring Freddy Fazbear's new appearance for the game. There's not only 2.jpg|Another teaser, featuring Golden Lockjaw and Golden Freddy with the caption "There's not only two..." Always remember.jpg|A teaser saying always remember Welcome.jpg|A banner for the game, featuring Golden Lockjaw. TRTF 4 .jpg|A teaser featuring Golden Lockjaw offline 1.jpg|An offline teaser featuring Lockjaw and Kitty Fazcat Offline 2.jpg|Another offline teaser again featuring Lockjaw and Kitty fazcat |-|Audio= The music that plays on the main menu called Welcome to Chaos made by Ross Bugden. The sound that plays when any of the animatronics jumpscare the player. WARNING LOUD! Category:Games Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:Nights